


Near Miss

by meglorraine



Series: November 2016 Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: emotions hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglorraine/pseuds/meglorraine
Summary: Tony speculates on his life of near misses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did a month long writing challenge in November, this is from the 11th prompt "Near Miss."

It seems like Tony’s life has been one giant near miss.

He was passed out on the couch, sleeping off a monstrous hangover the day his parents left on their last trip. He remembers hearing his father complain about how much of a disappointment Tony was turning out to be. He remembers how his mother stood up for him. Tony pretended to still be asleep as his mother pressed a goodbye kiss to his head before they left.

* * *

 

The shrapnel lodged in Tony’s chest just barely missed his heart. If it weren’t for Yinsen he’d have died. And how did he repay Yinsen? By just missing his window of opportunity. If only he’d finish that first armor faster. If only he’d been able to move better in that armor, he’d have been there to protect Yinsen. 

* * *

 

He tried to stop missing things, he really did. He just had a hard time keeping focused. There were so many things to build. So many ways to improve the armor. So many things wrong with the world. So much he can do. So much Iron Man can do. So many things and sometimes everything just went too loud and too fast and he’d forget about things. It started out small, just missing things like meetings. But then it stretched to more important things. Like Pepper.

* * *

 

After Pepper he didn’t miss so much. There wasn’t much to pull his focus away from the Avengers. Then again, maybe he focused too much. He worked so hard to protect his team. His ever growing team of superheroes. His family. The world was changing and for once, Tony was struggling to keep up. He thought he was doing the right thing, and it cost him half his team. It almost took away his oldest friend.

 

In a life of constant near miss, maybe it was time to stop missing things.


End file.
